The Prince and the Pauper - Sanders Sides
by imthederpyfox
Summary: Request! "Princey and Virge in Prince and the Pauper, with virge ending up with Patton and Roman ending up with Logan?" Another annon request, so here it is - Prince Roman and Virgil Anx are entirely different people, but when a strange turn of events comes around, the two must learn to act like the other, learn about love and friendship, and deal with their responsibilities.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;""There you are! Prince Roman, you really do have to get up..." Patton spoke, looking at the young prince who was starfishing on his bed. He placed his hands on his hips. "Your brothers visiting." br /At that Roman sat up, quickly rubbing his eyes. "He's back?" br /Patton smiled "Yes, now come on, he's waiting for you!" The elder boy left the room and closed the door to leave Roman to get ready. br /Roman sighed and ran his hand through his brown/blonde hair and stood, grabbing his clothes and getting changed. br /He yawned as he walked into the throne room, his brother - Thomas - turned and smiled. Roman smiled back and hugged his brother. br /"Hello, Roman." Thomas smiled. br /"What did you get me?" Roman asked, giddily moving from one foot to the other. Thomas rolled his eyes. br /"Nice to see you too." At that the elder brother took a long box from one of the servants and turned, handing it to his brother. br /Roman excitedly took the box. "Well, seen as you have renounced your responsibilities and fled off to other countries with your fiance I have been mad." The younger brother pouted slightly. "Ive been left with all of your jobs and everyone soon expects me to become... More..." br /"King-like?" Thomas smirked, getting a glare from his brother. "Just open the present, Princey." He laughed. br /Roman sighed and knelt down, opening the long and thin parcel, pulling up the silver blade, the light of the chandelier reflection and gleaming beautifully. "Wow..." He breathed, holding the sword up, taking in the small red gems that decorated the handle, and the swirls that crawled up the blade, where at the tip they accumulated into a rose like pattern. He smiled as he did a few practice swings. It was very well balanced. "Well, it is certainly better than the last you got me." He smirked. br /"Oh, really?" Thomas asked back, gripping the hilt of his own sword, which sat sheifed at his side. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I myself, have a new sword as well." At that he pulled his own sword out of his scabbard, holding it up in defense against his brother, who also smirked and they began dueling, much to the protests of the server's and guards as they jumped around the throne room, laughing as they parried and spun and deflected each others blows./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;""Virgil, did you get that newest commission sorted?" His boss called through. br /"Yes, the metarials are under the counter." Virgil called back. A few moments later his best friend Logan walked in, sitting on the stool, seen as Virgil himself was sitting on his workbench, ever the eccentric, and working on sewing some boots for a customer. br /"Hello." Logan finally spoke, realising his friend was lost in thought and hadn't noticed his arrival. "You sleep working or something?" br /"Very funny." Virgil answered, only glancing at his friend before going back to work. br /"Well, it would not be the first time." Logan smiled and saw a smirk spread in the younger boys face. "You been getting more sleep?" br /"...less." Virgil mumbled, hissing when he accidentally stabbed himself with the needle. Logan stood up and walked over, tutting as he pulled out a small bandage and began wrapping his friends finger. "I've just had too much to do, so figured an hour less sleep wouldn't hurt until I have less to do." br /"Well I still believe you're stretching yourself to thin." Logan spoke, sighing and looking away when Virgil refused to meet his eyes. "Anyway, I brought you some bread for lunch! It's not much but figured you hadn't ate yet." He changed the subject, pulling out a parcel of bread and handing it to Virgil, before getting his own out and sitting back down, chatting while the two of them had lunch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;""Should of knows you both being together again would spell trouble." Patton smiled, sitting between them and folding his arms. "So, Thomas, other than destroying the throne room, what do you plan on doing now that you're back?" br /"Well, I'm only back for a few weeks. Do a bit of shopping, venture the old town, hang out with my brother." Thomas ruffled his younger brothers hair, much to Roman's annoyance. br /"You didn't have to break us up Patton, we were fine." Roman sighed. br /"Oh yes, like I'd believe that, it's a good thing I came in when I did before you guys decapitated each other. Or the staff." Patton sighed. He wasn't a part of the family by blood, but had been Roman's best friend since childhood. When they'd grown up he had gotten a job as Roman's 'caretaker' of sorts, making sure the Reckless boy would stay out of trouble, didn't disobey orders etc. It proved a trickier job as Thomas left to travel and Roman received more and more tasks and of course, the impending 'doom' of becoming king. "I don't understand why you both don't fight in the practice arena anyway." br /"That's a good idea!" Thomas grinned, standing and running out, grabbing his sword from the table as he went. br /"Oh no you don't! Thanks Patt!" Roman answered, standing and rushing after his brother, leaving Patton to sigh and facepalm. br /"No problem..." He mumbled, making his way after them before they got themselves killed. The two had always been ignorant to consequences./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;""Did you hear the prince is going to become king fairly soon?" Logan asked as he did his work revolving around the finance and taxes. br /"Really? Does he know about that himself?" Virgil asked, finally finished with the boots and moving on to a hat. Logan laughed. br /"Probably not. I heard he's fairly childish and fanciful. Apparently he doesn't want the throne, but you remember his older brother left to travel and said the younger prince would be fine as king?" br /"Yeah?"br /"Well, apparently that's why he's back, it is going to be a surprise. I do not think that will play out well." br /"I think they'd tell him a little bit before to prepare him, I think it'd be a bit of a bad idea to leave it till the day." Virgil sighed. "I think the royal family should be more involved with the community and all of us..." br /Logan knew Virgil's views of the royals well enough by now, he didn't think they thought anything of the 'little people', and that they were reckless and spoilt and would never care to work in the town or help the villagers or anything. br /Logan somewhat agreed with him, to a certain degree. After a while more of talking and working, the younger boy had fallen asleep. Logan smiled and picked him up, taking him over to his bed - which was in the corner of the workshop seen as he had been an orphan - and laid him down, tucking him in and finishing his work for him. It was the least he could do to help, the younger boy was taking on too much work and stress recently. br /After he was done he rested the hat on the stand and grabbed his stuff before blowing out the candle and leaving./p 


End file.
